Green Eggs And Sam
by Tribble Master
Summary: A witch's curse traps them in verse. Thank goodness for the Cat in the Trucker Hat
1. Green Eggs And Sam

**Own them I do not, hey it's just a thought.**

Chapter One

"Do you want green eggs and ham?"

"What Sam? I am  
Already so busy.  
As you can see."

"Oh Dean, would you  
Could you stop  
And try it while  
It's still hot?"

"Go away Sam!  
I am trying to  
understand the  
Case- not ham!"

"It could be  
A wendigo in a box!  
Or a black dog  
With red socks!

We can give them  
Green eggs and ham!  
Is this not a  
Brilliant plan?"

"Sam…wait…why  
Are we talking this way?"

"Or it could be a  
Ghost's bad day…"

"Sam! Pay attention!  
This is not fun!"

"It isn't? But I am  
Not done…

Dean this is cool!  
It could be a-  
Boogie monster on a train!!"

"Do not make me a fool.  
My ears are in pain."

"I'm just saying  
It could be witch…  
Trying to scratch  
An evil itch!"

"And just when I thought  
It could not get worse…  
Can we please stop verse?"

"Dean would you,

Could you relax?  
We can end this  
Whatever's attack.

But let us first feast  
On green eggs and ham!  
And then you can  
Continue your rant!"

"Sam! What an idea!"

"Yesssss….trying to eat here."

"No wait! This tom foolery must cease!  
At least until the case is complete!  
You may be right! I could be wrong-"

"Ain't that the truth!"

"Just follow along! What if  
A witch's curse  
Trapped us in verse?"

"That would explain the lady  
I saw yelling merely yesterday  
BOOGA BOOGA BOO  
And pointing my way…"

"I say! Why did you not  
Tell me of this!"

"Because you'd be  
Really pissed…"

"Sam! We are hexed!  
I am perplexed!"

"Nothing new there…  
Don't I have great hair?"

"C'mon, we better call  
Bobby at the junk yard.  
Surely fixing this  
Won't be so hard."

"Well at least  
We are not ducks."

"Whatever Sam.  
Poetry still sucks.

…Damn!"

"What now?"

"Poems are weird  
And the only that  
Rhymes here is beard."

**To be continued  
The rhyme carries on.  
Soon things will go  
Terribly wrong. **


	2. The Cat in the Trucker Hat

**There's only one chapter left  
So if you know what's best  
You'll leave a review  
If there's something I can do.**

Disclaimer once again, Dean and Sam are only friends.

**Chapter Two**

Sam and Dean slumped in their chairs  
They could not complain.  
Except, sadly, in rhyme.  
And then it began to rain

"Are you guys BORED?"

Said the cat in the trucker hat,  
"We can't have that!

Research will be fun!

There's so much to do!"

"Oh great. It's got Bobby to."

"Man, we are screwed."

"I do not approve."

"You know what we could do?"

"Sam, don't say…"

"Is it a green eggs and ham day?"

"No, Sam! Why do you insist  
On not noticing this curse exists?"

"Oh, Kids…"

"..oh no…"

"Look what's under the lid!"

"Why do you have  
Miniature hell hounds?"

"Go dogs! Go!"

Dog one and Dog two  
Soon began to  
Chew on Dean's shoe

"Ain't that cute?"

"Bobby! We've got to hunt soon!  
We cannot have a mess in our room!"

"Oh lighten up, son…  
There ain't no harm done!"

With a wave of his hand  
The dogs began to play  
By tearing apart all the  
Research they'd done that day.

"Keep your mutts away!  
From my green eggs and ham I say!"

"Sam, you miss the issue…"

"My food is important, Dean  
It's how I stay so tall and lean."

"Whatever Sassquatch…"

"Ah! Who threw a watch!"

"Oops, silly me…  
Look how time flies."

"Damnit Bobby!  
Please leave…  
Please pack up these dogs  
Take the one fish, the blue fish  
And the frogs."

"Alright, alright, I'm happy  
To help y'all fix this up.  
Just hand this mop  
To my mutts."

Amazing to watch  
Amazing to see  
Was those fury dogs  
As they did clean!

"You should trust,  
Your brother," Bobby said with a wink.  
He was gone and before  
Dean could think—

A knock was on  
The door.  
There was  
more?

**To Be Continued**


	3. The lion, the witch, and the dean

**Disclaimer: **I keep the Winchesters in a box, and secure it with a lot of locks.

**Chapter Three**

"That's her! That's her!"  
Sam jumped up and down  
Pointing to the witch  
With the frown.

"It is me, you moronic beast."

"Hey! You may not insult the brother I like the least!"

"I'm your only brother, Dean."

"You see what I mean!"

"Hey fools! This ain't time for school."

"Shut up bitch,  
We are trying to find  
A witch."

"I'm the sorceress!"

"You mean the curse  
does exist?"

"YES SAM!!"

"Sam, I am," He said jovially,  
"And it is now clear to me  
There is only one solution to see."

The witch cackled evilly!  
"You cannot break my curse  
That traps you in verse!"

"Then why did you come here?  
Did you want some beer?"

"No, I'm good, thank you.  
But there is one thing you cannot refuse!  
I must have my green eggs and ham!  
I've come to take from your greedy hand!"

Sam hugged his prize tighter.  
"Dean hasn't got a taste."

"It's far to late."

Dean, the natural fighter,  
Took her by surprise.  
"Eek!" She shrieked,  
"I have no life."

"I wonder why,  
She risked the chance  
She could die.  
What did she need?"

"Because you silly, Dean,"  
These green eggs are great!  
This ham is so lean!"

"Is it to late?  
Sam? I am  
I will…"

"Here!"

Dean shirked back in fear.  
"If you say so…  
I'll put my feelings on hold."

He took a bite, under  
Sam's watchful eyes.  
Dean looked up in  
Great surprise!!

"That was amazing! That was great!  
Green eggs and ham I do no hate!  
I would not rather hunt a  
A wendigo in a box!  
Or a black dog  
With red socks!  
Or a Ghost on a rainy day…

Oh wow that was good  
Now can I have some  
Juice of orange?"

"…how do I respond to that?"

"With a rhyme! We've been doing this for three—oh my god…"

"We're not rhyming!"  
They both exclaimed  
Happy to be free  
Of the verses and pain

And it's all thanks to  
Green eggs and ham  
And the fact that  
No one can rhyme  
…………………..Orange.

"Dean! Would you could you help me?"

"Only if you stop that absurd rhyme.  
Then maybe I'll have the time."

"Okay… I was just going to say  
That this is a really great day  
But I have just one question  
What's a subliminal suggestion?"

"Wait… why do you ask me this?"

"Because, now I cannot resist  
Every time someone says to me  
Green Eggs and Ham, I want to  
Start rhyming and then eat."

**The End  
****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam****GreenEggsAndHam**


End file.
